In the construction and remodeling trade, there are numerous situations in which one needs to clean and/or prepare an existing surface to apply paint or other coatings and which require that the surface be scraped for one reason or another. In some cases the scraping is to remove existing paint, glue or other material from the surface (which is typically but not always a wood based material). Scraping and preparing the surface can be a physically demanding and time consuming job and in many instances must be done while standing on a ladder, on scaffolding or otherwise off the ground.
When scraping and otherwise preparing these surfaces, such as the exterior of a building such as a house or other structure, it is common to encounter nails partially protruding out of the surface being prepared—and these nails need to either be pounded all the way into the surface or removed. Many workers such as painters who are scraping also carry with them (or keep nearby), a hammer which allows them to either pound the nail into the surface or remove it with a claw or other nail remover.
With the physical and oftentimes elevated nature of the work, it is desirable to minimize the weight of the scrapers, hammers and other tools to minimize the fatigue and make it easier to perform the scraping, cleaning and preparation tasks at hand. In many instances rough or difficult areas are encountered in which the worker needs to be able to apply additional pressure such as by using their second hand in order to remove the material in the desired way. In addition to having a primary handle for use, many scrapers have some type of secondary or additional handle to provide a way and location for the user to use a second hand to apply more scraping pressure or force and/or to better direct the scraping tool.
It is therefore an object of embodiments of this invention to provide an improved scraper which also includes an integral hammering surface.
It is also an object of embodiments of this invention to provide such a scraper and hammer wherein the scraper blade may be pulled or pushed during the scraping motion and wherein the scraper blade is oriented generally transverse to the handle.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents. Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.